


Sealed with a Kiss

by nihilistshiro



Series: Special Affair [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Slice of Life, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Lance and Shiro plan the perfect engagement party but have exhausted themselves in the process. The experience changes their perspective on how they want to do their wedding.





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IT!
> 
> The last installment of this series. I have enjoyed every single minute writing and editing and rereading this thing. I cannot thank you enough for your support! I hope you enjoy the ending to this little slice of life fic.

Lance looked across the booth, meeting Shiro’s tired smile with one of his own. They’d been up late every night that week working on stuff for their engagement party and were running on fumes.

“Coffee?” The waitress asked as she set down two menus on the table between them.

“Yes,” they replied in unison.

They didn’t need to look at the menu, having frequented the diner almost every weekend that Shiro wasn’t at the station.

“We’re ready to order,” Shiro said, asking for his usual omelette.

Lance ordered pancakes and bacon, and they didn’t speak for a few minutes after the waitress left, sipping their coffee in companionable silence.

It was Shiro who spoke first after he’d consumed enough caffeine to collect his thoughts.

“This is exhausting. Is this what the wedding is gonna be like?”

Lance groaned, head cradled in his palm. “It’s probably gonna be worse.”

“It’s definitely gonna be worse. Isn’t this supposed to be our time to celebrate? It feels like we’ve done nothing but stress over this party.”

“The engagement photo shoot was fun,” Lance said, taking another sip of his coffee, setting down the mug to trace the handle.

“Yeah,” Shiro said with a fond grin. “That was pretty fun.”

“Remember when I almost fell in the river?”

“I told you not to climb on those rocks.”

“Well, thankfully you were there to catch me, you handsome stud,” Lance said with a wink.

“You’re ridiculous,” Shiro said with a chuckle that fell away into a sigh. “I do wish we could get married and not have to worry about the whole wedding part, though.”

“Aren't you a little bit curious about my dress?”

“Baby, you would be a knock out in a white dress,” Shiro said with a wink. “I'm storing that for later.”

“You're a kinky bastard, you know that?” Lance said, his confident tone at odds with the pink stain on his cheeks.

Before Shiro could respond, the waitress was setting warm plates in front of them. Lance busied himself with his exacting method of readying his pancakes with butter and syrup. He was just about to take his first bite when inspiration struck.

“Oh my god.”

“Wharpf?” Shiro asked around a mouthful of omelette.

“Our engagement party is kinda like a wedding,” Lance said, leg bouncing with excitement. “And pretty much everyone we were planning to invite to the wedding is coming.”

Shiro swallowed and stared at Lance.

“Are you suggesting that we get married at our engagement party tonight and don’t have an actual wedding?”

Lance’s smile was feline. “That’s precisely what I’m saying.”

Shiro’s eyes lit up with glee.

“I think I love this idea.”

“Right?! Me too! We’ve already applied for the license.”

“Okay, so we get married tonight.”

As soon as the words let Shiro’s mouth, a spark of electricity ricocheted between them, eyes locking across their half-eaten breakfast.

“We get married tonight,” Lance whispered, like the entire concept was a dreamy dust mote that would flit away if he spoke too loud.

Shiro reached over and brushed his fingers along the back of Lance’s hand, tracing his engagement ring. The world around them fell away and they were left in a bubble of awe and joy.

“Can I top you off?” The waitress broke the silence, waving a pot of coffee. “You want more coffee?”

Shiro blinked, tearing his gaze from Lance’s face. “No, thank you. Just the check, please.”

The waitress tore a slip from her pad and set it down on the table.

“Have a nice day,” she said.

“Y-you too!” Lance replied with tremors in his voice and a glint in his eye.

“We’re getting married today,” Shiro said, with a smile that stretched so wide, it put dimples in his cheeks.

“We’ve got a lot of shit to do,” Lance said.

The party was supposed to start that afternoon. There was time, but they’d be cutting it close.

“I’ll text Veronica and Hunk,” Lance said, fishing his phone from his pocket.

“Okay, good. I’ll ask Keith if he knows anyone who can perform the service.” Shiro said as he threw down a few bills to cover the meal plus a generous tip.

“We should tell as few people of possible,” Lance said.

Shiro nodded in agreement. “A surprise wedding.”

“Oh, fuck!” Lance jumped up “What am I gonna wear?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something, babe,” Shiro said with a chuckle.

“Easy for you to say. You look great in everything.”

“And you look best in nothing.”

Lance’s laughed as they made their way to the door. “I’ll just wear that then.”

“I don’t think so,” Shiro said with a playful growl, wrapping an arm around Lance’s waist and pulling him back into his chest.

He kissed the curve of Lance’s neck. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Let’s get after it, then,” Lance said, tapping out a text on his phone. He turned in time to capture Shiro’s lips in a brief kiss before they broke apart.

The next few hours were a stressful haze, both of them on the phone nonstop as they rearranged plans. There wasn’t a lot they had to do since the party had almost everything they needed, but there were a few select things they wanted and it involved a lot of phone calls to pull it all off.

Hunk had roped Veronica into helping with a tiered wedding cake that he insisted the happy couple needed for their big day. Thankfully, Allura’s uncle Coran had served as a captain in the Navy and was ordained and agreed to perform the ceremony.

When all was said and done, they'd managed to figure out the logistics without any major headaches.

Except for one.

Lance stood in the bedroom by himself, staring in a floor length mirror that hung on the back of the door to their en suite. He was clad only in powder blue briefs, trying to decide between two outfits. He held one up and then the other, an unending cycle of indecision.

The door to the bedroom opened and Shiro stepped inside, leaning against it, his hands folded behind his back.

“I just sent Keith home to get ready.”

“It was nice of him to come over and help. He’s a good guy.” Lance turned and pointed a finger at Shiro. “Do  _ not _ tell him I said that.”

Shiro chuckled, stepping away from the door and pulling Lance into his arms. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Lance sighed into Shiro’s chest, letting warmth fill him as Shiro rubbed a hand along his back.

“Is it weird that I’m a little scared?” Lance asked.

Shiro’s hand stilled for a moment. “No,” he said softly, hand resuming its soothing circles.

“I’m not scared because I’m unsure about you,” Lance clarified, “I’m just scared because this all feels too good to be true.”

“What does?”

“The wedding. Us. Everything.” Lance pressed his palms against Shiro’s chest. “Good shit like this isn’t supposed to happen for me. But here we are. And I keep wondering how long it can last. Like something horrible is waiting for us just around the corner because, honestly, it couldn’t have been  _ that _ easy.”

“Baby.”

Lance cringed at Shiro’s soft tone.

“I fuck up everything good that happens.”

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing” Lance mumbled under his breath.

“No, I wanna know,” Shiro said, pressing his lips to Lance’s temple. “Tell me what you said.”

“I fuck up everything good that happens,” Lance sighed, tucking into Shiro’s chest.

“Why would you say that, baby? ”

Lance felt tears well up in his eyes. “I just don’t want to let you down.”

“Hey,” Shiro wrapped Lance in his embrace, holding Lance’s head against his chest. “You’re good enough.”

Lance started sobbing, a dam inside him broken and his self-doubts pouring out.

“You’re good enough.”

Shiro cradled Lance in his arms like he was something precious. Lance sniffled, his tears slowing. Shiro carded his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Lance said with a watery laugh. “Sorry. This party has got me stressed the fuck out.”

“All the more reason to get married tonight.” Shiro smiled at him. “I love you.”

“Thank you,” Lance said, voice muffled by Shiro’s chest. “I love you, too.”

“Hey,” Shiro murmured, lifting Lance’s chin with a knuckle. “Give me a kiss.”

Lance obliged, allowing the rest of the world to fall away except for the pressure of Shiro’s mouth against his own. They held the kiss for a long moment, but Lance could feel his blood thrumming with energy and knew he wanted more.

He always wanted more.

The kiss went from tender to desperate in a matter of seconds.

Shiro’s hands dipped beneath Lance’s briefs to cup his ass, squeezing his cheeks. Lance could feel Shiro’s cock harden against his belly, his own length thickening with as he rutted against Shiro’s thigh. Lance tugged at the hem of Shiro’s t-shirt, his fingers slipping under it to skim along Shiro’s skin.

Shiro sucked in a breath when Lance tweaked his nipples and Lance smiled against Shiro’s mouth, teeth pulling at Shiro’s bottom lip. Shiro grunted and the sound reverberated around the room, coaxing them on.

Shiro reached behind his back to tug the shirt off, letting it drop to the floor as their mouths reconnected. They knew each other’s bodies so well, moving against each other with a practiced ease that only came with time.

“You really wanna have sex right now?" Lance said, pulling Shiro’s phone from his pocket so he could check the time. "Cause we gotta get married in like two hours."

“Lance, you of all people should know that two hours is more than enough time. I could make you come in two  _ minutes _ .”

Lance’s fingers tangled in Shiro’s hair, pulling at the roots as he tilted his hips so their cocks could brush along one another.

“Is that a promise?” Lance asked. Shiro moaned in answer, his thumbs snapping the waistband of Lance's briefs.

Lance grinned, shimmying out of his underwear and flopping back onto the bed.

“Turn over,” Shiro said, opening the nightstand drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube.

Shiro watched as Lance crawled on all fours to the wall. He rose up, sticking his ass out as he propped himself up. Lance turned to look at Shiro over his shoulder, a devilish grin curling his lips.

Shiro followed him onto the bed, kneeling between Lance’s legs. He popped open the lube and let a generous dollop fall at the top of Lance’s crack. Lance moaned at the sensation, his back arching as a ripple of heat crackled across his skin.

Shiro ran a finger through the sticky substance, circling Lance’s hole with it before pressing in. He was quick about opening Lance up, stretching him until his fingers moved with relative ease. By the time Shiro was lining himself up, Lance was hard and aching. He was overcome by his need and whined as Shiro pushed past his rim.

Lance welcomed the delicious burn, relishing in the way Shiro fit perfectly and he told Shiro as much. The weighted fullness made Lance feel light headed and a fresh crop of tears dusted his lashes. His entire body braced against the wall, pushing back into Shiro’s thrusts.

Shiro knew the exact pace and rhythm to drag them both to the edge. They moved against each other frantically. Lance’s fingernails scraped along the wall as heat twisted his gut, his climax just out of reach. He reached down and gripped his cock, stroking in time with Shiro’s thrusts.

“That’s it,” Shiro grunted, leaning down to nip at Lance’s shoulder. “Come for me, baby.”

Lance moaned, his hips stilling as his hand moved faster. Shiro’s cock glanced along his prostate over and over again, and Lance cried out, his wrist buckling under the strain so that he was leaning his forearm against the wall.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,  _ fuckfuckfuckfuck _ yes!”

Lance’s orgasm crash down on him, muscling clenching around Shiro’s cock. Shiro drove into Lance with a few more pointed thrusts before coming deep inside him. Lance panted for air, sweat trickling down his spine.

Shiro slipped out and flopped onto his back, his arm covering his eyes.

“That was amazing,” he said and Lance preened with joy.

“You’re always amazing,” Lance said, his heart racing. His limbs felt heavy and he groaned as he folded himself down onto the mattress at Shiro’s side.

Shiro gave Lance a kiss on the cheek before rising from the bed and shuffling off to the bathroom.

He returned with a damp towel and tenderly cleaned the mess from Lance.

“I feel like I could fall asleep,” Lance murmured, basking in the afterglow.

“You better not fall asleep,” Shiro said, swatting Lance’s ass. “We’ve gotta get married in…” His voice trailed off as he searched for his phone so he could check the time.

“Oh, shit. We’ve gotta be there in twenty minutes!”

“Twenty minutes?!’ Lance yelped, hauling himself from the bed. “I thought we had a couple of hours at least!”

“Apparently not,” Shiro said sardonically, pulling on a pair of clean boxers. “You really need to learn to tell military time if you’re gonna use my phone to check it.”

Lance let out a heavy sigh. “Or, you could just switch your phone to normal time like a normal person!”

“Not a chance, babe,” Shiro said with a wink.

“I still don’t know what I’m gonna wear,” Lance groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“This one,” Shiro said confidently, picking up one of the outfits Lance laid out earlier. “It’s gonna be hot out today, so you don’t want anything too heavy.”

Lance smiled, “Always taking care of me.” He walked over to Shiro, standing on his tiptoes to give him a kiss. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Shiro’s smile was dazzling. “Me either.”

 

* * *

The party was underway by the time they arrived. Keith was pacing in the parking lot, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up. The sun was on its slow descent and the air was still hot.

“Where were you guys?” Keith asked as they approached.

“Stuck in traffic,” Lance replied at the same time Shiro said, “Couldn’t find my keys.”

Keith crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Shiro clapped Keith on the shoulder, "Thanks for all your help today. You're the best best man."

Keith smiled at his brother, pulling him into a hug. "It's not every day your brother gets married."

"You guys…" Lance said, teary-eyed. He had his phone out and managed to get a good photo of the moment.

"Ugh, I forgot who you were marrying. Nevermind."

Shiro laughed, hooking an arm around Keith's neck to give him a noogie and Keith pushed him off.

"Let's get this over with," Keith grumbled, heading into the restaurant.

"You're excited," Lance teased as they went inside. "You love you brother. I have photographic proof."

"Don't make me punch you on your wedding day."

"No punching," Shiro said.

The restaurant, Sal’s, was in an old brick building with a massive oak bar that served as a centerpiece and a patio behind it that was wrapped in a rod iron fence. It was the kind of friendly neighborhood establishment that the regulars loved because the atmosphere was low-key but the drinks and food were some of the finest in the city.

They picked Sal’s for the engagement party mostly because it was a favorite spot to the firefighters. It was within walking distance of the station and had old photos of different squads on the walls, along with kitschy firehouse memorabilia.

For the party, the space had been transformed into a romantic bistro. The wooden pillars that held up the building’s frame were wrapped in white tulle and twinkle lights. Tables normally left bare had linens and candles, not to mention the succulent centerpieces that Veronica and Lance had put together a few days ago.

Lance stopped just inside to admire the view. Soft music rumbled in the background, accompanied by the clink of glasses and chatter of happy party goers.

Keith pulled Shiro to the bar for a drink with Kolivan and some of his firefighter buddies while Lance made his way to the kitchen to check on Hunk, who was putting the finishing touches on his cake, Veronica at his side with a piping bag and towel.

“Everything looks amazing, you guys,” Lance said, stopping to watch the pair work.

Veronica looked up with a grin, “I’m glad you like it. Acxa wanted me to tell you she’s sorry she couldn’t make it and congratulations.”

Lance grinned. “Are Mom and Dad here yet?”

“Yeah, I saw them with Marco and Luis on the patio. They got here early so I made them decorate it, so that’s probably gonna cost you a family dinner.”

“Done. And how’s my best man doing? This cake looks awesome, bro.”

“Almost there,” Hunk said. “Just a little bit more. And…” Hunk moved aside so Lance could see his culinary masterpiece, “Voila!”

The cake was three tiers of chocolate, covered in beautiful swirls of rich frosting and decorated with raspberries along the edges.

“It’s my chocolate raspberry cream cake,” Hunk said with a huge grin. “You’re favorite.”

Lance brought his hands up to cover his mouth before he grabbed Hunk in a hug. “It’s perfect!”

Veronica joined in and the three of them stood there for a moment until the restaurant’s kitchen staff had to get by with trays of appetizers.

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to get married,” Lance said, pulling away. “Will you help us get everyone out on the patio?”

“Sure thing,” Veronica answered.

“Let’s do it,” Hunk said, clapping Lance on the shoulder.

It took them the better part of thirty minutes to get all of their guests outside. There were tables near the microphone reserved for family and thankfully a large white tent covered the majority of people from the baking sun.

The restaurant's waitstaff passed out champagne to everyone as Shiro tapped the mic.

“Hello? Can you all hear me okay?” he said, looking around at the crowd.

Lance made his way to Shiro, standing at his side as everyone got ready for what they thought would be a normal toast.

“First, I want to thank you all for coming out this evening. It means a lot to us to see our friends and family gathered together to celebrate our engagement.”

A few of the guests cheered and hooted. Shiro smiled and pulled Lance into his side.

“There are so many reasons why I want to marry this incredible man. Too many to get into tonight.”

Lance blushed as people chuckled along with Shiro.

“So many, in fact, that I don’t want to wait to marry him. Coran, could you join us?”

Murmurs sprinkled around the guests as Allura’s uncle wove through the crowd. He took the mic from Shiro as he and Lance moved to stand in front of the older man.

“Thank you, Mr. Shirogane and hello to our lovely guests! I was asked here today because our grooms are ready to get married right here, right now!”

Lance smiled as he heard his mother’s surprised voice. Pidge was in equal shock and Allura smirked from where she stood next to them.

“That’s right! This engagement party is officially a wedding.”

Hunk and Keith stepped forward to give Lance and Shiro the vows they had prepared.

“Now, we’ll get right into the nitty-gritty of things as I know our Prince Charmings don’t want to drag this out any longer than they have to. Lance, would you like to go first?”

Lance nodded, aware of everyone’s eyes on them. But the stares fell away when he looked up into Shiro’s quicksilver gaze, always steady, always warm.

“Takashi, I feel like I’ve loved you my entire life. You’re the strongest person I know, but you’re so gentle with me. I never imagined I’d have someone like you to share my life with. You’re my rock. My heart. The peanut butter to my jelly.”

Shiro laughed with everyone, squeezing Lance’s fingers with his own.

“Whatever comes our way, I know I’ll always have you. I promise to love you with everything I have for the rest of my life and then some.”

Lance folded the piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket, still smiling up at Shiro.

“Shiro?” Coran asked, nodding at him.

Shiro unfolded his own vows and cleared his throat.

“Lance, you are the smile in my heart. You brought joy to my life at a time when I thought I’d never be happy again. You are one of the kindest, funniest people I’ve ever met and I’m thankful for every minute we’ve shared and for every minute to come. If there’s one thing I’ve learned in this life, it’s that you have to hold onto what’s good. I promise to hold on to you and never let go.”

Keith sniffled from Shiro’s right and Lance turned to look at him, smiling when Keith flashed his middle finger at him even as he wiped his eyes with the back of his other hand.

“Now that the vows have been exchanged, please bring out the rings.”

Hunk and Keith stepped in again to hand off the wedding bands. Lance’s was a white gold band with a thin row of diamonds while Shiro’s was a simple gold band. Once they were in place, Coran asked for them to join hands.

“By the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you partners for life. You may seal your union with a kiss.”

The crowd cheered as Shiro hauled Lance up to his mouth for a searing kiss. It was closed-mouth, but Lance felt the heat of Shiro’s lips down to his toes.

As soon as they pulled apart, it seemed like everyone crushed in on the happy couple at once. They were passed from person to person, excitement buzzing around them.

Lance’s mom gave him a smack on the arm before pulling him into a big hug. Shiro got an earful from Pidge, who was insulted that they weren’t included and Shiro dragged them to the bar to apologize with a shot.

The night went by fast, a blur of music and drinking and dancing. They didn’t do any of the traditional wedding dances, but they did have a special playlist that Lance had been carefully curating since they got engaged.

Hunk brought out the cake and they collected money in jars–one with each of their names on it–to see who would get cake in the face. It looked like each jar had a respectable amount of cash, but at the last minute, Shiro stuffed a fifty dollar bill into the jar with Lance’s name, effectively winning.

Lance was a good sport about it and laughed as Shiro smashed the chocolate frosting on his face. Thankfully, he was reserved in his ministrations and there was only a small mess.

At one point, Keith brought their friend group a round of shots and antics on the dance floor ensued shortly after. The entire restaurant was bubbling with joy for their marriage, and enough champagne to run the bar dry.

It was after midnight when Lance and Shiro managed to sneak out to the nearly-abandoned patio for a moment of quiet. There were a few people enjoying cigarettes who looked their way, but thankfully they left the couple in peace.

The night air was a welcome relief from the day’s heat and above them, a black velvet sky was speckled with stars, the moon hanging high and full.

Shiro drew Lance into his side, Lance’s head resting on his shoulder.

“We did it,” Shiro said, voice low and reverent as he stared up at the cosmos.

“We sure did,” Lance replied, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waste. “You know, I really tried to go into this whole wedding thing without thinking it would be the best day of my life.”

“Same.”

“It’s just too much pressure, you know?”

“Exactly.”

“But you know what’s funny?” Lance asked, shifting so they were facing each other. “This was definitely the best day of my life.”

Shiro smiled at Lance, memorizing every line of his face in the moonlight. “Mine too.”

He bent down to capture Lance’s lips in a chaste kiss and felt like his life had finally started.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to Feytality for beta-reading!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more Shance and other things! [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
